Sound and Safe
by KidTantei
Summary: At least they were both happy - sort of - in the afterlife. Storytelling in 200 words. Complete.
1. I

Author's Notes: Storytelling using 200 words was by _Uncoloured_, a Gakuen Alice author. Each chapter will be exactly 200 words, no more no less - not counting A/Ns, of course.

Dedicated to and inspired by my friend, _Lizzy F, _who said this line: "At least Cato and Clove will live happily ever after in whatever place they go to in the afterlife."

**Disclaimed.** Reviews are cookies. :)

* * *

><p>I don't know where I am right now.<p>

Something in the back of my mind tells me I am somewhere between Heaven and Hell; but what does it know? What I am sure of is that this place is gray and cold; but not as gray as the stones I used as improvisational weapons or cold as real knives. It just makes me feel lonely.

Hah, Cato, you're _lonely_? This place is slowly driving you nuts.

… Yeah, I'm talking to myself. I'm definitely nuts.

Groaning, I try to push myself off the cold floor that I've been sitting on, but fall right back on the surface. When I look down at my traitorous legs, parts of the flesh have been torn off, exposing the bones in each leg; and I can see traces of dried blood painting my feet red. For a moment, I am shocked at my gory condition. When I try to touch the bone, I notice my arms are in a similar state. Some sensible part of me realizes there is no way this is Heaven. _If it was_, it reasons, _those limbs would be patched up._

I guess I'm stuck here until someone saves me.


	2. II

(Pointless chapter in my opinion, but it's sort of necessary.)

**Disclaimed. ** Reviews are like brownies. :)

* * *

><p>I remember how I only needed to kill Lover Boy and Girl with the Eleven to be the Victor; but I also remember how they managed to turn the tables, feed me to the mutts and kill me. It makes me want to have revenge like the crazy bloodthirsty man everyone thinks I am, but I cannot do anything now that I am dead.<p>

I find it quite funny how I can be so bloody and mangled yet feel no pain. I wonder if anyone will come to my aid if I look like this; and I haven't even seen my face yet. But they have to come; if the back of my mind is correct, this should be the home of ghosts whose fates are still being decided, and those that can see what they want to see. They should know that I am the almighty Cato, the one that killed all those tributes without a second glance! They should have watched at least a part of my Games!

As much as I hate waiting for a savior, I need help walking around this place, because my legs are being absurdly stupid.

Then I see a girl coming closer.


	3. III

**Disclaimed**. Reviews are like cakes. :)

* * *

><p>I get an urge to call out to the girl, but I realize Cato does not beg for help like that. Cato will wait for the girl to come to him, and if she doesn't, then he will make his move. But it will be very stupid of the girl to not come to Cato.<p>

I also realize the girl is walking straight towards me; and unless there is a one-way mirror between us, she should be able to see me.

I watch as the girl looks around, her straight, chestnut hair reaching past her shoulders swishing back and forth. A few thoughts of despair come to me. _What if she's a weirdo? A newbie, who doesn't know this place at all? What if she's a weakling?_

When the girl nears, her full figure is clearer and she looks more familiar. I know a few weirdos, and a lot of the weak tributes I recently killed probably came here too; so this does not relieve me of my despair at all.

It is when she looks straight ahead, finds me and I look straight back at her that her quick footsteps pause. After a minute of staring, she speaks.

"Cato?"


	4. IV

(Warning: OOC.)

**Disclaimed**. Reviews are like baguettes. :)

* * *

><p>Her voice erased my doubts and confirmed my guess.<p>

It's Clove.

"Yeah," I say croakily – what the heck happened to my voice? "Never thought I'd see you again, Clove."

Now that I see her closer, I can see the deep dent in her skull, and she looks exactly the same as when the hovercraft took her; except happier. She gives me a small half-smirk, half-smile.

"Need a hand there?"

I glare at her. "No shit."

The half-smirk disappears and her smile turns sad, pitying even. I hate it.

"Don't give me that smile," I growl. Fortunately, my voice is quickly becoming normal. "You know I hate pity."

Clove looks taken aback for a moment, like she didn't realize her emotion changed. But her smirk soon returns.

"But pity is not in District Two's dictionary," she retorts. "Actually, what is pity?"

I scowl, and her smirk grows wider and more triumphant.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you hate smartasses."

I grimace. "I want to kill you, Clove."

"But you can't," she says innocently – innocently, my ass. "You'll go to hell."

I am seething. I want to punch a wall or do her in, but she's right; I can't.

"Welcome to purgatory, Cato."


	5. V

**Disclaimed.** Reviews are like chouquettes. :)

* * *

><p>If there is anything I absolutely detest, it's feeling inferior.<p>

Right now, looking up at Clove standing while I sit because my legs are mangled, that is exactly what I feel. I would never ask Clove for help, because that makes my inferiority stronger and Clove superior. Stupid lose-win situation.

When Clove finally notices my glare, she narrows her eyes.

"I know my head is dented in, Cato, but there's no need to glare like I'm a monster."

_You _are _a monster,_ I want to say. But that will get me nowhere, so I just keep glaring. Clove continues the glaring contest for a while, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"If you wanted help getting up, you could've just asked." She rolls her eyes. "No, never mind. Your pride wouldn't be able to take it."

Damn right it wouldn't.

Clove wraps her arms around my midsection and pulls me up so roughly I let out a groan. This girl has a crushing grip; she probably can literally hug someone to death. As soon as my soles touch the ground, Clove wraps my arm around her shoulder and helps me balance.

Now this is what you call gender role reversal.


	6. VI

*_Purgatory _is the name given to the state of final cleansing people need after death in order to achieve the holiness needed to enter heaven.

**Disclaimed.** Reviews are like bagels. :)

* * *

><p>Clove brings me to what she calls the "viewing room." When we get there, I find out it's anything but a room; it's really the size of a Games arena. There are endless rows of booths twice the size of a telephone booth. Some are closed with cerulean curtains, but in the booths that are open, I can see a screen about the length of my arm and the height half of that. I don't know for sure. Measurement was never my strength; hand-to-hand combat never needed that.<p>

Clove pinches my cheek, making me grimace. Just two fingers can make my cheek sting; if she used five fingers and put in effort, Clove can probably pinch someone to death, too.

"Do you want to watch something or not?" she snaps.

Right now? No, not really. I already know how ashamed my family will be, anyway.

I don't say anything.

"Right," says Clove, slipping my arm off her shoulders and letting me drop to the floor. "You stay here, I'll watch if the boy or girl won."

My head snaps up towards her smirking face. She watches me try to get up and hide the pain, before walking away, laughing. Bastard.


	7. VII

**Disclaimed.** I had a hard time making this chapter fit into 200 words, and I'm sorta kinda thinking it's not too good... Feedback would really be appreciated. :D

* * *

><p>Clove is already fiddling with the screen by the time I reach the farthest booth in the twelfth row, which Clove chose herself. Her fingers move quickly across the screen, forming the words "74th Hunger Games victory." Immediately, the girl from Twelve is shown shooting an arrow into the gruesome body on the floor. I know she shot its skull, only because I know that body is me. Looking down at my limbs, I realize my body hasn't changed much; the parts were only joined together.<p>

Templesmith then announces the rule change has been rebuked.

"Interesting," mutters Clove.

But all I think is if we were the last alive, we would've had to kill each other. I don't know why I'm suddenly worried though; we've both been trained for that.

The girl raises her bow and the boy raises his knife, and I'm expecting a grand fight to the death; but stupid Lover Boy throws his weapon away.

Clove continuously clicks her tongue at the lover's quarrel they have next. Eventually the girl gives Lover Boy berries, keeps some for herself, and both hold it to their mouths. Attempting lovers' suicide granted them victory, and it makes my blood boil.


	8. VIII

Happy May Madness!

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Clove storms out of the booth, and I try to quickly follow her. Rushing no longer hurts as much, possibly because I've gotten used to it.<p>

A girl turns the corner and walks towards us. I recognize the messy braided blonde hair, the clothes from the Games, and gradually, the girl herself.

"Cato!" Glimmer rushes past Clove, merely glancing at her. "I was waiting for you!"

My eyebrows knit together. "You were waiting for me to die."

Glimmer starts stuttering, and Clove sneers. The blonde gives her a glare, but quickly replaces it with a grin.

"Oh, Clove! I didn't see you there!"

Clove's jaw drops, but Glimmer has already turned away to face me.

"So, Cato, toured the place yet?" Before I get the chance to speak, she continues. "No, I didn't think Clove would willingly do that. Well, let's go!"

Glimmer pulls my arm, and I let out a hiss of pain. She turns around, shocked, like she didn't notice my body's condition before. She beckons me forward instead. When I glance at Clove, she's waving us away, muttering, 'Good, I don't have to do it anymore.' Glimmer cheerfully grins and beckons again.

I really don't understand girls.


	9. IX

I have no complaints about Glimmer's "tour". Although purgatory seems just like the massive forest in the arena, we never got lost; and no matter how cheerful she seemed before, Glimmer seemed… classy, unlike the Capitol tour guides.

The only annoying thing is that she keeps asking questions; personal ones at that. Isn't the _tourist_ supposed to be the one asking the _tour guide_?

"What do you think of Clove?" Glimmer asks as we walk from the gates to heaven and hell, which are invisible until someone has to go. I think it's _stupid_ that it's a secret until 'our time'. I think the same of Glimmer's question.

"Answer me," Glimmer insists. "And don't give me the 'I don't obey anyone' crap."

My instinct is to feel insulted – I obey _the Capitol_ – but I find myself thinking Glimmer can be totally cheerful one second and completely serious the next.

"She's a great Career," I finally answer. Glimmer ponders over this for a while, and suddenly seems to freeze in shock. Her face turns into a neutral mask.

"Let's find Clove," she says softly, and for a while, I'm confused. Didn't she want to get rid of Clove just minutes ago?

* * *

><p><em>... I'm confused too. c:<em>

The Hunger Games is **disclaimed**.


	10. X

Honestly, I just want to finish this and put it aside already. I mean, S&S is a fairly short story and I'm taking too long; so I will try to finish this before August comes. Still, no promises.

The Hunger Games is **disclaimed**.

* * *

><p>Glimmer is silent during our walk to the viewing room where we last saw Clove. Somehow, Glimmer knows exactly where Clove is. If she could find people that easily in the Games, she could've easily won.<p>

"Clove," she says firmly, "I have a few words for you. The last you'll hear from me."

The booth's lighting is too dim to see Clove's reaction, but she follows Glimmer. When I make a move to follow, I feel both girls glare at me _in unison_. I immediately freeze in place.

Minutes pass, and just as I wonder how many words is 'a few', a bright light comes from around the corner. When it gets closer and passes me, I can see that Glimmer is within the light, wearing her most beautiful smile; and Clove is right behind.

I start running after Glimmer, despite Clove's calls to stop. I chase the light to a place I swear is familiar, but remembering is not a priority. There appear two gaping holes, and, as I slow to a stop, I realize Glimmer is at the gates.

Clove finally catches up and mutters 'Leave her. Careers should be independent; right until the end.' I only nod.


	11. XI

A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY, this chapter is dedicated to you because, even without meaning to, you gave me a deadline (which I barely made). Thanks for that. XD

The Hunger Games is **disclaimed**.

* * *

><p>Glimmer ascends to the hole above, and her feet are the last thing I see before both gates vanish. Clove and I stand there for a good few minutes, neither of us speaking, until she turns to walk away. I take one last look at where the gates used to be before hurrying after Clove.<p>

I'll never admit it aloud, but I have to follow Clove if I don't want to get lost.

We walk in silence. When I look around, things are changing rapidly. The gray, which used to look like mist, starts looking more solid. Corners of walls are starting to be more outlined, and what used to be an open space is now closing up. Clove manages to make her way through the twists and turns to the viewing booths. It's amazing how she and Glimmer can do that. Is it because they're girls?

Purgatory sure is sexist.

Once Clove is standing in front a booth and opening its curtain, she turns to me.

"Hurry up," she says, irritated.

"I don't remember saying I wanted to watch something," I reply immediately; because really, I don't.

Then Clove says something so un-Clove that I couldn't _not_ obey.

_Please._


	12. XII

Hunger Games is **disclaimed**. There's about three chapters left after this. :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Take care of him,"<em> Glimmer is saying on-screen. _"Cato, I mean."_

My first reaction is indignation; I can take care of myself, thank you very much. But I'm also puzzled, because Glimmer should know that, too.

"_No," _Clove replies after a while. Her eyes narrow._ "He can take care of himself."_

"_You know I don't mean it like that." _Glimmer clicks her tongue._ "You love him, right? Look after him for me."_

…Are they still talking about me?

"_What makes you _think_-"_

"_Oh please. I'm a girl, too. I know the telltale signs." _The blonde lets out a huff. _"So, make sure no steals him from you. I'd rather you than a random chick."_

Clove gives her a long, hard glare, but it doesn't work. She sighs, but keeps her eyes narrowed.

"_Fine, I'll 'take care' of him."_

A bright light engulfs the screen, signaling the end of the video. I stand there for a few seconds, just letting everything sink in, before turning to push the curtain aside. Once I'm out, I find Clove leaning against one of the walls of the opposite booth.

"Do you have anything to tell me yourself?" I ask.

Surprisingly, Clove nods without hesitation.


	13. XIII

I-It's still July 19 in the US, right? Good, because that's exactly 6 months after the first chapter of _Sound and Safe_ was published! Yay! xD

(This chapter is gonna go very fast so feel free to kill me or throw rotten tomatoes via review. :))

Hunger Games is **disclaimed**.

* * *

><p>"I only have about two minutes left."<p>

Of all things, Clove says the least expected. I momentarily forget the video and stare at her for a long while, disbelieving. Clove stares back through narrowed eyes.

"How do you know?" I finally say.

"You'll know when it's time," she sighs. "But a voice that sounds like it's carried by the wind tells you. Gives you time to say farewell."

"Generous," I mumble. When I look again, Clove's eyes are no longer narrowed.

"You expected me to talk about Glimmer's last wish, didn't you?"

"Can't say I didn't."

"She probably knew it was time, so she might as well-"

Before Clove can finish, a blinding light is already behind her and dragging her away.

My reflexes betray me. I don't move until Clove screams my name, just like in the arena, and reaches out her hand. I run to grab it and the pull is so strong I'm amazed my arm is still connected. I hold on until Clove is between the gates.

"Cato, remember I-"

And I'll never know what I have to remember, because in that moment, the shining hole above separated my hand from Clove's and swallowed her whole.


	14. XIV

This chapter is gonna go fast again, and seriously, feel free to throw the tomatoes this time.

Hunger Games is **disclaimed**.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it's been since Clove left for Heaven. The gray in purgatory doesn't change according to night and day, and clocks don't exist here. None of us spirits feel the need to eat, drink, or sleep. We're just souls waiting patiently for judgment.<p>

Clove's departure still haunts me. I was too late to save her. She was right there…

I'm so sick and tired of the Games repeating itself.

So when the same light that took Glimmer and Clove blinds me, I don't resist. It's hard not to imagine the glowing thing as a powerful body, because I can feel my midriff being squeezed, like arms are wrapped around it to pull me more easily. My reflexes tell me to try escaping, and my brain's egotistic half tells me that I can match this strength.

But honestly, I feel peaceful in death's arms.

It isn't long until I finally reach the two gates. Soon, the hole below is getting larger, the hole above is getting smaller, and my abdomen is slowly being released—

A part of me screams, _No! I need to see Clove in Heaven! _But the other, stronger part chants that I deserve Hell.


	15. XV

I can't say I didn't put up a fight when gargoyles took me from the gate and made me work with tortured souls. I can't say I didn't try to run; nor can I say I didn't try to punch one of the ugly things.

What I _can_ say, though, is: I realize I deserve the eternal torture.

How many people did I willingly kill in the Hunger Games? How many people did I fail to save, just so I could save my own skin?

_How many times did I fail to save Clove?_

Hell is one big furnace. The temperature isn't enough to kill by spontaneous combustion, but it's just enough to torture. This furnace has invisible fire, which can never put out but can certainly be felt.

It would be a pretty big understatement if I said I'm always thirsty. I'm always _parched_ in this place, and those gargoyles never let anyone take a moment's rest. And dying of dehydration is out of the question. There's no feeling of wanting to sleep, like in purgatory; but here, it's different. You always feel _exhausted_.

It's basically like an eternal Hunger Games.

And I've been training for those since birth.

* * *

><p>I think it's obvious this was just a closure chapter. I feel like such a troll, though. Everyone wanted Cato and Clove together, but that wasn't my plan from the very beginning. D:<p>

But anyway, thank you thank you! Everyone who read, favorited, followed, and especially reviewed this story, thank you so much:

**GottaLoveMEgan** (1), **Madame BonBons** (1),** Mosshine of the Stars **(1), **paintinglies **(1), **Ramonks33 **(1), **Soapy Sophie **(1), **xSparklyStarsx **(1), **3** **anonymous reviews**, **quiet-little-wallflower **(4), **miyame-chan **(5), **TheWeekendSinner **(6 and a half XD), **Carolle Royale **(8), **A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY **(12).

Thanks goes especially to **TheGreenFire**, AKA Liz F, who not only gave me the idea for this story but also reviewed. I may have butchered the idea a bit though.

Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this story told in 3000 words! No matter how many times I say thanks, it'll never be enough. :)


End file.
